The Dugeons
by Malfoy and Jacob lover
Summary: Little Miss Perftect Hermione Granger is doing rounds all by herself in the dugeons. What happens when Draco Malfoy decides that he doesn't want her to be so perfect anymore.


Hermione walked down the dark hall of the dungeons, hearing only her footsteps. Of course she wasn't afraid of the dark, she was wise enough to know to expect the unexpected. But, she didn't like doing rounds by herself. "What are you so afraid of?"Hermione asked herself. She had done rounds by herself many times because Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, had asked Professor Snape to fix the rounds schedule, so that he and Hermione did rounds on different days instead of together, but tonight the dungeons seemed more spooky than the other nights. Hermione had just walked out of the candle light when she heard a noise. "Who is there?" Hermione said smoothly, even though she was shaking. Hermione pulled out her wand. "Accio, Hermione's wand." Someone whispered. Hermione's wand instantly flew out of her hand, into the darkness.

"Who is there? Show yourself, immediately." Hermione said. At that moment someone stepped out of the darkness into the candle light. He was tall, very pale, and kind of muscular. He was also very handsome. Some know his as "Slytherin's Sex God" others as "Slytherin's Biggest Git". He is also know as... Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione whispered with annoyance in her voice. She had no reason to be frightened.

"Now, is that any way for you to greet me?" Draco replied with the famous "Malfoy smirk" on his face.

Hermione glared at Draco. "Malfoy give me my wand." Hermione said sternly.

"Make me." Draco said, his smirk getting wider.

"Malfoy, I am not in any mood to play your childish games." Hermione replied dropping her glare.

"I am not here to play games. I am strictly here on business." Draco replied taking a step closer to Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, shifting her weight to her right foot.

"Do you ever think that your life is to perfect?" Draco asked, his smirk gone.

"What?" Hermione asked, "I don't understand."

"Well, that's a first." Draco replied with his smirk returning to his face." Do you ever think your life is to perfect. Is what I said."

"Umm... no... What kind of question is that... give me my wand." Hermione said.

"Well, I do." Draco replied, ignoring Hermione's request. "Your life is way to perfect, and I'm going to be the one to change that."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her face full of confusion.

"Your a _perfect little angel_," Draco said with disgust, "Everyone but the Slytherins adore you, you've done nothing wrong, and you're a virgin."

"So..." Hermione replied. She was very confused now.

"I am going to take two of your _perfect qualities_ away from you." Draco replied smirking.

"Wh...What?" Hermione asked. She was shaking again and her confusion was replaced by fear.

Draco took 3 steps forward and Hermione took 5 steps back. Unfortunately, she was now in a corner.

"Don't be scared Hermione." Draco replied, taking 2 more steps forward, so that Hermione's face was an inch from his chest.

"It will be worse if you try to refuse. But, if you go along I'm 100 sure you'll enjoy it. He replied letting his index finger trail along Hermione's lips.

"M..m..Malfoy you can't do this." Hermione replied turning her face towards the wall.

"Sure _we_ can." Draco replied.

"No..." Hermione replied. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Don't cry." Draco relied. He reached up and wiped the tear away.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione yelled.

"I will be touching you a lot more than this," Draco replied. "So which way do you want to do this?"

"NO WAY!! I don't want to do this at all." Hermione yelled.

"Sure you don't." Draco replied and he picked Hermione up and put her over his shoulder.

Hermione started to yell, but he just "Silenco"-ed her. She kicked and punched at him, but finally gave up when she realized she wasn't making any progress.

She was going to be raped by Draco Malfoy, and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
